poundpuppies1986fandomcom-20200216-history
Love's First Fight
Love's First Fight is a fan made episode written by Rigsrigsrigs10918 and CartoonLover. Premise Poor Cooler is caught in the middle of a love triangle when Nose Marie and Violet become jealous of each other and quarell over who should be Cooler's girlfriend. Plot Part One (It was a sunny day and Holly and the Pound Puppies are walking in the park. Nose Marie is holding Cooler's hand. Violet notices this and walks up to Nose Marie, tapping her shoulder.) Violet: I beg your pardon, Nose Marie. But, it's my turn to hold Cooler's hand. Nose Marie: Well, you had your turn last week. Violet: No, I didn't. Nose Marie: Yes, you did. Violet: No, I didn't! Nose Marie: Yes, you did! Violet: Didn't, didn't, didn't! Nose Marie: Did, did, did! (Cooler notices this and breaks up the arguement.) Cooler: Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Chill out, dudettes! What seems to be the problem? Nose Marie: Cooler, honey, who do you love the most, me or Violet? Cooler: I can't choose. I love you two just the same. Now, let's put this silly fight aside and continue with our stroll. Okay? Violet: I'll go for a walk.... but if Nose Marie admits that I'm your girlfriend. Nose Marie: No way! I'm his girlfriend! Violet: Oh yes? Nose Marie: Oh yeah! Violet: Oh yeah, well let me tell you something! I wouldn't be caught dead wearing that tacky purple dress and speaking with that droll, immature, disgusting accent! (Imitating Nose Marie) Howdy, y'all! I'm Nose Marie and I think I look so good in a hand-me-down purple dress and a goofy accent! Nose Marie: Oh yeah?! Well, you're no better, you spoiled, rotten penny-pincher! (Imitating Violet) Hi! I'm Violet! I think everybody is so jealous of me because of my wealth and the fact that I come from a world famous family! Violet: Why...! Take that back, you flea-biting banjo player! Nose Marie: Of all the...! You take that back, you money-bathing, caviar-stuffing, tea-sipping snob! Beamer: Nose Marie, Violet! Didn't the Pound Puppy Rulebook say that no fighting is allowed?! Igor: As in Mental Fighting or Emotional Fighting? Calvin: Is fighting over my little brother worth it? (Nose Marie and Violet growl at each other and storm off. Everyone else has worried looks on their faces.) Igor: Whoa. I've never seen Natalie and Viola that upset at each other before. Cooler: Neither have I. Reflex: Nose Marie and Violet never had a quarrel over who should date whom. Colette: Never ever. Until now, that is. Whopper: I'm worried. Holly: So are we, Whopper. So are we. (Back at Holly's Puppy Pound, Nose Marie is seen building a fence through half of the pound. Reflex enters.) Reflex: Um.... Nose Marie, what are you doing? Nose Marie: I'm building a fence to keep that tea-sipping snob away from MY boyfriend. Reflex: You don't mean Violet, do you? Nose Marie: Do you know any other tea-sipping snobs? (Reflex shakes his head.) Reflex: (Aside) Women. They'd do anything to get a boyfriend. (Reflex leaves as Nose Marie goes back to building the fence. Violet notices the fence and storms towards Nose Marie.) Violet: So, this is how it's going to be, eh?! Nose Marie: Yes! And I want you to stay away from my boyfriend and My Puphouse! Violet: Well, the joke's on you, my boyfriend's dog house is on this side. (Nose Marie notices Cooler's house on the other side.) Nose Marie: Aw, crud! Violet: Better luck next time, sweetheart. (Violet laughs as she walks away. Nose Marie furiously sits down.) Nose Marie: She makes me so mad! (Inside the pound building, Barkerville is reading a book when Cooler enters. Cooler sighes sadly.) Barkerville: Well, how did it go, Cooler? Cooler: Well, I tried to reason with the girls, but they wouldn't listen. First, I asked Nose Marie to apologize to Violet, but she said "I wouldn't apologize to that boyfriend stealer if she were the last tea-sipping snob in the whole puppy pound.". Then, I asked the same thing to Violet, but then she slammed the door on me. This feud between Nose Marie and Violet has been going on for three days. Barkerville: She slammed the door on Your face?! Cooler: Well, No. (Barkerville shakes his head.) Barkerville: You have my sympathy, Cooler. Cooler: Nose Marie and Violet are best friends and I love them as if they're my sisters. I can't choose which one would be my girlfriend and Future Life Partner. Barkerville: Well, I hate to break this to you, but someday, you have to choose. Like it or not, one of the girls have to be your true girlfriend. (Cooler sadly looks down.) Cooler: How can I choose one of the girls without disappointed the other? Part Two (Violet is sitting in her bedroom. Barkerville enters.) Barkerville: Miss Vanderfeller, are you present? Violet: Oh, it's you, Barkerville. Barkerville: I want to have a word with you, Miss Vanderfeller. (Barkerville sits down with Violet.) Barkerville: You see, this fight between you and Nose Marie has been going on for almost a week. Violet: So? Barkerville: The whole puppy pound is getting more and more concerned by the way you and Nose Marie were behaving. You and Nose Marie used to be good friends. Violet: So? Barkerville: Don't you think that you should let bygones be bygones and forget about being Cooler's girlfriend? Violet: And have that banjo-playing flea-biter get the upper hand? Thanks but no thanks. Barkerville: All right. Have it your way. But, don't say I didn't warn you. (Barkerville leaves. At Nose Marie's dog house, Nose Marie is filing her nails. Beamer enters.) Beamer: Hello, Nose Marie. Nose Marie: Oh, hi, Beamer. Beamer: I want to have a talk with you. Nose Marie: Well, what is it? (Beamer files Nose Marie's toe nails.) Beamer: You see, Nose Marie, for almost one week, you and Violet have been fighting over Cooler's love. Nose Marie: Yes. And? Beamer: And I think this is getting out of hand. Everybody else does so too. Nose Marie: Go on... Beamer: Why don't you and Violet make up? That way, you two can forget about fighting over who should be Cooler's girlfriend. Nose Marie: No. I will not. If I do, then Violet will be Cooler's girlfriend. Beamer: Well, suit yourself. (Beamer hands Nose Marie her nail filer back.) Beamer: And until you put this silly fight aside, find someone else to file your nails. (Beamer was about to leave, then he stops and turns back.) Beamer: And that goes for Violet too. (Beamer leaves.) Nose Marie: Hm... I know! Maybe Igor can help me. (That night, Nose Marie comes to Igor's Pup house.) Nose Marie: Iggy! I'd like to know some of your pranks! (Igor, wearing a gray pajama shirt, red pajama pants, and leg warmers, opens the door.) Igor: What is it? I was sleeping. Now, what pranks did you want, Natalie? Nose Marie: Something to keep... (Shouts) Viola! (quiets down) from getting even 3 feet of Cooler. Igor: No, I won't do it. I will not use mean pranks for the benefits of your rivalry. I tried before. It ended badly. but if You really want a prank, might I suggest... A Buket of Water, and then a bag of Flour. Good Night. (Igor closes the door softly.) Nose Marie: Darn! Oh, Well. (Nose Marie leaves. Violet enters and knocks on Igor's door.) Violet: Igor? It's me, Violet. (Igor opens his door.) Igor: (Annoyed) Oh, et tu, Viola? Violet: Can you do me a favor, Igor? Igor: If it's using one of my pranks to keep Natalie away from Coolidge, Nope. Violet: Actually, Igor... Igor: (Angrily) Absolutely not! You made your choice the second you declared war with Natalie. (breathes heavily) just be considerate and be less violent around Natalie, or risk Coolidge rejecting both of You. (He softly closes the door.) Violet: Oh, bother! (By the next morning, Igor is explaining his story for Holly, Cooler, Howler, Beamer, Reflex, Bright Eyes, Whopper, Barkerville, Colette, and Scrounger.) Igor: Then, each of them insisted that they use mean pranks at each other to keep Coolidge to themselves. Beamer: Well, that's no surprise. Reflex: How can we stop Violet and Nose Marie from fighting with each other? Cooler: Well, there are two options: The first option is that we make them reconcile with each other. The second option is that we call their parents. Beamer: Why should we call Nose Marie and Violet's parents? Cooler: Because if they can't stop this silly rivalry, nobody can. Igor: I'm with the Reconcile option. Colette: I agree with Igor. If that option fails, then we'll call Nose Marie and Violet's folks. (At Nose Marie's dog house, Nose Marie is blow-drying her hair. A letter is seen under her door. She notices the letter and reads it.) Nose Marie: (Reading the letter) "To whom it may concern, you are invited to a video game tournament at the HQ's Arcade room"? Hmm. I wonder if Whopper's arranging a tournament? it also depends what the entry fee is... (Reading the letter) "PS, there is no entry fee. The admission is free. just wear a Cloak" Okay, I'll go. (In Violet's Puphouse...) Violet: A Video Game Tournament? Igor: Yes. and the entry's free. Violet: Oh! Ok. Igor: but to get free entry, You'll need a cloak. (At the HQ's Arcade room, Nose Marie and Violet are greeted by the other Pound Puppies and Holly.) Cooler: Welcome, Challengers. You're just in time for the video game tournament. An anonymous friend has challenged you to a game of Virtual Warriors. Nose Marie: Really? Who? (Cooler points to Violet in the cloak. Nose Marie and Violet walk up to the Virtual Warriors arcade machine.) Cooler: Good luck. (Time card: A while later...) (Nose Marie has beaten the game.) Nose Marie: I won! But, you did your best. So, no hard feelings, right? Violet: Understandable. You did great. (both of them remove Their cloaks, and They both gasp in shock.) Nose Marie and Violet: (To each other) You?! Nose Marie: What are you doing here, you caviar-stuffer?! Violet: What am I doing here? What are you doing here, Southern-Fried Banjo Player?! (While Nose Marie and Violet argue with each other, Beamer dials a number on his cell phone.) Igor: What are you doing, Bounce? Beamer: Something that should have been done a long time ago. Part Three (At the Pound Building's living room, Cooler, Bright Eyes, Howler, Beamer, Reflex, Barkerville, Scrounger, Igor, Colette, and Holly are waiting) Holly: They should be here any moment. (A knock is heard on the door. Cooler opens the door and in the doorway stood Norman, Mariah, Vito, and Valerie) Cooler: Thank goodness you guys are here. We need your help. Nose Marie and Violet have been fighting with each other for a week. Norman: Oh, they have, have they? We'll have a word with them immediately. Igor: Just be gentle with them. They're still your kids. (At Nose Marie's dog house, Nose Marie is lying down on her bed. She then hears a knock on her door and she answers it. Norman and Mariah are standing in the doorway) Nose Marie: I Said no trickery! (Notices Her Parents) Mom....? Dad? Where are you doing here? Norman: Nose Marie, we need to talk. (Nose Marie, Norman, and Mariah sit on the bed) Norman: We've heard that you and Violet have been fighting with each other over Cooler's love. Is that true? (Nose Marie sadly lowers her head) Nose Marie: Yes. Mariah: Nose Marie, we are very disappointed in you. Igor: (Quietly) Be Gentle! Be Gentle! Norman: That's right. You and Violet have been good friends ever since she joined the Pound Puppies. Mariah: Not to mention, it's against the rules to fight among your fellow friend. Norman: I suggest that you go straight to Violet's doghouse and apologize to her. Nose Marie: (Sadly) Yes, dad. (goes to Violet.) (Outside Nose-Marie's Puphouse) Igor: I don't know why, but I feel like things could go badly. Cooler: Why is that? Igor: Each other's Parents badgering Their Daughter to apologize won't count as a proper apology. (At Violet's doghouse, Vito and Valerie are talking to Violet) Vito: You and Nose Marie should be ashamed of yourselves. Valerie: How old are you, Violet? Violet: 15 dog years old. Valerie: You should know better than to fight with Nose Marie over Cooler's love. Vito: And besides, it's not ladylike for you to fight over someone's love. Valerie: You should march up to Nose Marie and apologize to her. Violet: Yes, mother and father. and please don't give Me Degree Three. (Outside, Nose Marie and Violet are facing each other. Everyone else enters) Nose Marie: Violet? Violet: You had the talk with your parents too? Nose Marie: Yes. Violet: I'm... I'm sorry I called you a flea-biting banjo player. Nose Marie: I'm sorry I called you a caviar-stuffing, tea-sipping snob. (Violet and Nose Marie hug each other.) Violet: And Nose Marie? Nose Marie: Yes? Violet: I want you to be Cooler's girlfriend. Nose Marie: Violet... I... I just don't know what to say. Violet: Don't say anything, Nose Marie. He's all yours. Nose Marie: Do you really mean it? (Violet nods. Nose Marie hugs Violet.) Nose Marie: Well, It wouldn't be fair, but until the day when Cooler decides on having Marriage... (Nose Marie goes up to Cooler.) Nose Marie: Cooler honey. I wanted to say that Violet and I are very sorry for arguing with each other. Will you forgive us? Cooler: I'll forgive you gals if you two promise never to fight over me again. Nose Marie and Violet: We promise. Igor: Things worked out. however... excuse Me. (Walks to Beamer and sprays Him with Silly String.) No One likes a Tattle Tale, Bounce! No One! Nose Marie: What? Violet: Beamer called Our parents? (Nose Marie and Violet go after Beamer angrily.) Cooler: Iggy, Why did You-- Igor: I'm giving Bounce a lesson on Not to Tattle on Anyone. No one likes a tattletale. besides the right apology would be a heartfelt apology, parents badgering their child to apologize is could result in an insincere apology. Right? Whopper: Right! Beamer: (Angrily) Hold it! (Nose Marie and Violet stop chasing Beamer.) Beamer: I haven't done anything wrong other than to restore the friendship between two squabbling Pound Puppies, So, evidently, you blew it, Igor Strayvinski! (Beamer leaves) Igor: Um... (Aside) We'll see you next Ttme. We all know Coolidge will too. Cooler: Maybe I should lie down for a week... The End Pet Care Corner (At a street, Catgut is chased by a Straycatcher as Igor is eating a banana.) Igor: It's wouldn't be all that bad if Kefka had a license around his neck. Catgut: That's Catgut! Igor: Whatever. (The Straycatcher continues to try to capture Catgut.) If your pet is picked up by a straycatcher and it's wearing a license, the owner would be notified. But if a pet is caught without one, the Pound won't know who to call. (Igor finishes eating his banana and places the peel, which the straycatcher slips on and crashes into a few trash cans as Catgut escapes.) Catgut: Thanks. I could have escaped without your help. Igor: No problem, pal. (Catgut runs away.) So, be sure Your pet has a license, and make sure it's on at all times. Always. Trivia This fan-made episode carries a theme: taking competitiveness too far. The love triangle involving Cooler, Nose Marie, and Violet is featured again in the fan-made arc, A Miserable Mix-Up. Japanese Opening Title Nose Marie and Violet each grabbing Cooler's arm with Cooler having an uncomfortable look on his face and the others have looks of disbelief on their faces as the subtitles read "Hana Marii Tai Baioretto! Sono Pondo no Ichiban Ai Sankaku!(Nose Marie VS Violet! The Pound's First Love Triangle!)" Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan made episodes Category:What If's Category:Fan made episodes starring Nose Marie Category:Fan made episodes starring Violet Category:Fan made episodes starring Cooler Category:Fan made episodes without an antagonist